


Springing the Trap

by FantasyEX



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, First Time Bottoming, Futanari, Incest, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Small Penis, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: Ben learned something about himself today; he likes to cross-dress.With Gwen's help, he's about to learn something else; he REALLY likes anal.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Springing the Trap

Ben Tennyson had never thought of himself as “girly.” He was slimmer than most boys his age, sure, and his features may have been a bit on the softer side, but he had never been one to question his masculinity. His thoughts on the matter had been all but nonexistent up until very recently, and even at that point, his confidence in his own sexuality had been resolute.  
  
_So why the hell is this making me so hard?_  
  
Ben’s confused, green eyes stared back at him through the mirror as, for the first time, he questioned his sexuality. He ran a hand through his short, soft, brown hair, ruffling it in his perplexed state as he looked himself up and down. He had snuck into his cousin, Gwen’s, room to put a creeping thought to rest, but now here he was, dressed in one of her outfits; a tight, blue miniskirt, a matching cutoff top with a cute cat print on the chest, a pair of striped, knee-high socks, and some very soft, very tight, butt-hugging white panties. The moment he’d started dressing, his little cock – barely three inches long – had begun to stiffen up, reaching its full length before he’d even finished putting his “borrowed” shirt on.  
  
_I feel so…_  
  
Ben couldn’t quite think of the word for what he felt at that moment. He glanced down at his legs, noting just how bizarrely smooth and creamy his thighs looked. Even his feet looked a little bit cute, he thought, in the blue-and-white striped socks he wore. He could see his nipples straining against the fabric of Gwen’s shirt, stiffening in response to his strangely-intense state of arousal. He ran his hands over his bared midsection, tracing his fingers along his flat stomach as he examined himself. He turned, tilting his head to get a better look at his backside in the mirror. He could see his butt, perfectly cupped by Gwen’s panties, beneath the too-short skirt he wore. It was surprisingly round and soft-looking, almost like a girl’s butt, he thought. Between his thighs, he could see the bulge of his tight, gently-pulsing balls beneath the panties, neatly cradled and tucked away by the underwear. He chewed his lip, hesitated for a moment, then reached back with both hands to give his ass a squeeze.  
  
“Oh, _wow…”_  
  
Ben took himself by surprise as he gasped aloud. He’d never given his rear much attention in the past, but now that he was taking a closer look – or, more accurately, a closer feel – he couldn’t help but notice just how good it felt. It was firm, but not _too_ firm, and there was plenty of give as he squeezed and spread his cheeks. It was just soft enough to jiggle a little bit, and it was pleasingly round and plump. Normally, he might have taken that as a sign that he needed to exercise a bit more, but now, he wasn’t so sure he wanted it to be any firmer. Ben gave himself a gentle slap, gasping again at the sensation and at the little ripple that jiggled through his ass fat. He bit his lip as his cock twitched, waited a moment, then smacked himself again.  
  
“ _NNAHH!”_  
  
Ben’s cheeks began to flush pink as soon as the girly yelp escaped his lips. He blushed more in response to the sound of his voice than anything else, surprised at how feminine and turned-on and, frankly, _cute_ he had sounded. He kept groping his butt, squeezing and squishing and spreading it as he gave it a good look in the mirror. He could just barely see the very edges of the pinkish lips of his anus peeking out of his panties when he spread his cheeks, a sight that only served to excite him even more. He felt a warm dribble slowly leaking from the tip of his little dick, oozing out into his cousin’s panties. His arousal drooled out as he played with his rear, and he noticed his breathing picking up a bit. His breaths came faster and shallower as he became more and more aroused, and before long, he had to focus to keep his hands from wandering to his crotch.  
  
Ben turned back around after a while, unable to resist touching himself any longer. With a shaky hand, he lifted the front of his borrowed skirt, fully revealing the wet little bulge beneath. His fingers crept toward the waistband of Gwen’s panties, slowly sliding in and inching through the slickness of his leaked arousal to wrap around his desperate, twitching shaft. His other hand found its way beneath his shirt and up to his chest, where his fingers traced slow, ticklish circles around his stiff, pink nipples. Ben’s breaths began to visibly steam from his lips, and his cheeks burned red as he gently gripped his stiff little cock between his thumb and forefinger. He stroked himself quickly, pumping his hand back and forth eagerly as he reflexively thrust his hips. He stared at himself in the mirror, panting and gasping as his own hazy, lust-filled green eyes looked back at him.  
  
“ _Nnf! Aaahhh…”_  
  
The excitement of seeing himself so worked-up proved to be too much to handle, and Ben let out a girly moan as his boy-clit pulsed in his hand. He had been masturbating for less than five seconds by the time two hot little spurts of cum squirted out of his tip, sticking to his fingers and staining Gwen’s panties. His wetness kept dribbling out, weakly drooling from his already-spent member as it twitched between his fingers. Ben shivered, still gasping for air as he stood there, staring himself in the face while he recovered from his intense climax. His lips were parted slightly, his eyes were half-lidded with exhaustion, and his cheeks were burning bright-red. Moaning softly, he tweaked his nipple one last time before pulling his hand out from under his shirt. He bit his lip as he squeezed his wet little cock, coaxing out one last droplet of spunk before sliding his hand out of his sticky, cum-soaked panties.  
  
“Wow, Ben, you make a _really_ cute girl!”  
  
Ben gasped sharply and spun around to find Gwen leaning in the doorway, smirking. His redheaded cousin’s arms were crossed and she looked pleased with herself – more so than usual.  
  
“ _GWEN!_ I- Th-That- You…”  
  
Ben stammered, trying desperately to justify his presence in her room, dressed in _her_ clothes, which were sticky with his fresh cum. He crossed his hands in front of his crotch, as if doing so would somehow hide what he’d just been doing from his cousin. Gwen raised an eyebrow and giggled, covering her mouth with one hand as she gestured down toward Ben’s thighs with the other. Ben hurriedly glanced down to find a thick bead of white cum slowly trickling down his inner thigh from beneath the very large, very noticeable wet spot in the panties he was trying so desperately to cover up. He whimpered softly, reaching down and wiping the sticky fluid up before composing himself and speaking.  
  
“How much did you see?” he asked, thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed.  
  
“What _didn’t_ I see?” Gwen replied smugly. “I showed up right around the time you started spanking yourself…”  
  
“Th-That wasn’t…”  
  
Ben stopped himself almost immediately, knowing that there was absolutely no way to explain what he’d just been doing other than flat out admitting he’d stolen his cousin’s clothes, discovered he liked the way he looked, and masturbated to his own reflection for a few seconds before squirting off early because he’d gotten so excited from cross-dressing.  
  
“Well, how’d you like it?” Gwen asked nonchalantly, strolling into the room. “It sure _looked_ like it felt good.”  
  
“I… I don’t understand,” Ben said, his confusion gradually replacing his embarrassment. “Aren’t you… well… mad?”  
  
“Mad?” Gwen scoffed. “Not really. I mean, yeah, I’m a little bit pissed you had to use _my_ clothes… Seriously, you couldn’t have just bought your own? Don’t answer, it’s whatever… I wish you would have at least asked, though… Anyway, no, I’m not mad. Hey, don’t you think a little makeup would really tie everything together?”  
  
Ben’s mouth hung open as he stared at Gwen, completely flabbergasted.  
  
“Wh-What are you _talking_ about?” he asked.  
  
“Makeup,” Gwen repeated, rummaging through her desk. “You know, that colorful stuff that goes on your face to make it look nicer?”  
  
“I… know what makeup is, Gwen,” Ben sighed. “I just don’t get what you’re _doing…_ I mean, look at it this way; you come in here to find me in your room, dressed up in your clothes, jerking off in front of a mirror, and you’re _okay_ with it?”  
  
“Like I said, wish you’d have asked,” Gwen muttered, gathering up some makeup from her drawers. “But to tell the truth, I kind of have a thing for girly-boys. Seeing you like that just _really_ did it for me, so I decided to humor you and see where this goes. What do you think, purple or black for the eyeshadow? I’m thinking purple.”  
  
Ben’s jaw dropped. He could only stare at his cousin as she almost-absentmindedly collected a handful of colorful things for him to try out. He was at a complete loss for words, and this was so far from what he’d expected in the event of getting caught that it hadn’t even made his worst-case-scenario list. Still, here he was, dressed up in Gwen’s clothes and watching her pick out some makeup that he found himself wanting to try out more and more as the seconds ticked by.  
  
“Okay, I think I’ve got some good stuff for you, Ben!” Gwen announced, stuffing most of the makeup back into her desk drawers. “Come over here and sit down so I can get to work on you!”  
  
She patted her desk chair and beckoned Ben to come over. To his own surprise, he decided he couldn’t possibly have anything more to lose, so he walked over and sat down.  
  
“Alright, let’s get you all prettied up!” Gwen said excitedly. “Close your eyes and try to hold still. This might tickle a little bit…”  
  
Ben did as he was told. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and after a moment, he felt a soft, ticklish sensation. He winced a little bit, but held as still as he could, fighting the urge to wiggle away from the soft brush dusting his face.  
  
“So, do you normally finish that fast?” Gwen asked as if it were the most normal question in the world. “I’m just asking because you lasted like… _two seconds!”_  
  
“Um, no… Not usually,” Ben replied, embarrassed. “I mean… Yeah, I usually… I usually cum pretty quickly, but-,”  
  
“How quickly?” Gwen interrupted, a bit excitedly.  
  
“I guess it depends,” Ben answered. “I don’t think I’ve ever lasted more than about a minute, though…”  
  
He swallowed nervously, unsure of why exactly he was playing along but unable to ignore the tightness in his wet panties. For some reason, admitting to Gwen that he had trouble with premature ejaculations was getting him hard again. He folded his hands in his lap, chewing on his lip in an attempt to distract himself as his cousin finished up with his eyeshadow.  
  
“Really?” Gwen asked, audibly suppressing a giggle. “That’s so _cute!_ So, what? When girls touch you, do you just shoot your load right away, or do they have to rub it a little bit first?”  
  
“ _Gwen!”_ Ben whimpered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
“Oh, relax!” Gwen chided, ruffling Ben’s hair. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about! I think it’s kind of hot, honestly… Just thinking about making you squirt just from teasing you a little bit _really_ gets me going!”  
  
Ben felt Gwen shiver as she rested her hand on his shoulder for a moment.  
  
“Alright, let’s put some lipstick on you!” Gwen announced cheerfully. “Pucker up and hold still!”  
  
Ben puckered his lips, hesitantly opening his eyes as Gwen started applying lipstick to him. She looked strangely cheerful, but her cheeks were noticeably red, and Ben couldn’t help but notice a strange _something_ twinkling mischievously in her bright, green eyes. Ben had known her for more than long enough to know when she was up to something, and right now, as she ran the lipstick across his puckered lips, she was _definitely_ up to something.  
  
“There we go!” she chirped, reaching for one last item. “Just _one_ more thing and we’ll be all set!”  
  
Gwen ran her fingers through Ben’s hair, fixing it up a bit before putting in one of her blue hair clips.  
  
“ _Aaaaaand_ we’re all done!” Gwen said, pulling back and planting her hands on her hips. “Take a look and tell me what you think!”  
  
Ben set aside any misgivings he might have had for the moment and scooted closer to the mirror. He was shocked at the person staring back at him, astonished at just how drastically his face had changed thanks to so little makeup. His eyes were framed by a light dusting of purple eyeshadow, and his lips were coated in a light-pink layer of lipstick. He turned his head, examining himself at every angle he could to get a good look at his newfound appearance. His hair, hastily styled and held in place by Gwen’s clip, resembled his cousin’s in almost every way but the color now. In just about every possible way, Ben looked very much like Gwen, so much so that he would have passed for a girl in just about any situation.  
  
“I… I look-,” Ben muttered, wringing the hem of his shirt.  
  
“Like a girl, right?” Gwen finished, leaning in next to Ben’s face. “I didn’t go too heavy on the eyeshadow, but I think it looks pretty. I just didn’t want you to look like a raccoon or something… And that lipstick’s flavored, by the way!”  
  
Without warning, Gwen brought her hand under Ben’s chin, turned his head, and pressed her lips to his. His eyes went wide as hers closed, and he let out a shocked, muffled yelp as her tongue pushed past his lips and into his mouth. Gwen’s tongue met Ben’s the next moment, and, as much as he knew he should, he didn’t fight her – or rather, he _couldn’t._ Instead, Ben’s eyelids slowly fluttered closed and, letting out a needy, decidedly-girlish moan, he wrapped his arms around his cousin and returned her kiss.  
  
Ben savored Gwen’s taste, pushing his tongue against hers and holding her tight as she ran her hands down his body. Her fingers traced delicate paths down his chest toward his lap, then back up, bringing his shirt up with them. She teased his hard, pink nipples, tickling and pinching them as she gently chewed his strawberry-coated lip. When she finally broke the kiss and pulled away, Gwen was shuddering with arousal, and Ben wasn’t too far from the same state.  
  
“Think you can hold on for a few extra seconds for me?” Gwen asked, only half-teasing. “I don’t want this to end _too_ quickly…”  
  
“Gwen, we shouldn’t…”  
  
Ben didn’t bother finishing. He knew that they _shouldn’t_ do what they were about to do, but when he actually stopped to think about it, there was absolutely no way he was about to stop himself, so he decided to just give in and enjoy the moment.  
  
“Is that a yes?” Gwen giggled, her hands creeping lower as she lowered herself onto her cousin’s lap.  
  
“No promises,” Ben replied, forcing a grin to cover his embarrassment and nervousness.  
  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Gwen purred, grinding against Ben.  
  
Ben moaned softly, clutching Gwen’s lower back as she rubbed against him. Her butt was warm and soft, even through her jeans, and he could feel it rubbing against the tip of his stiff little cock. It took everything, every ounce of his focus, but Ben managed to hold back in spite of the mind-numbing pleasure and excitement eating away at him. He fought off his premature climax, shivering from the effort, as Gwen reached down and unbuttoned her pants.  
  
“You have to promise me you won’t be too surprised, okay?” Gwen whispered, her breath hot against Ben’s earlobe. “Most boys freak out when they see this, so just try to relax for me…”  
  
“See what?” Ben asked, not paying too much attention.  
  
His focus was more on the sensation of his cousin’s perfect butt against his crotch than on the sight of her unzipping her jeans and wiggling around as she reached into her pink panties. As he leaned back, biting his lip and closing his eyes, Ben felt an orgasm fighting to come out, but he was saved from cumming too early when Gwen pushed herself off of him and stood to shimmy out of her pants.  
  
“I… I was really close,” Ben admitted, a bit ashamed of his hair-trigger.  
  
“That’s okay,” Gwen replied. “I don’t think I’ll last too long, anyway… You’re probably _way_ too tight…”  
  
Ben blinked, confused, and leaned his head back up. He raised an eyebrow at Gwen, but suddenly came to understand just what she had meant when he saw her. She stood in front of him, her lower body bare except for the panties around one thigh, with a long, fat, hard cock in her hand. It pulsed visibly as she slowly stroked it, and thick beads of pre-cum oozed from the tip, dripping down to the floor as the heavy pair of balls beneath the shaft flexed rhythmically in time with its pulses.  
  
“It might take some work to get it inside you, but I _promise_ you’ll love it,” Gwen reassured Ben upon seeing his shocked expression. “You’ll be begging for more by the time we’re done…”  
  
“Th- You- That’s a-,” Ben stammered, unsure of how to process what he was seeing. “How long have you _had_ that?!”  
  
“Uh, forever?” Gwen replied, shrugging. “I don’t get why you’re so surprised… It’s not like it’s any different from yours, right?”  
  
Gwen’s nine-inch monster was a far cry from Ben’s boy-clit. Ben sheepishly lifted his skirt and tugged his wet panties down, letting his hard little dick spring free, some strands of cum still hanging between his panties and its tip.  
  
“ _Oh._ That _is_ kind of different,” Gwen said, a smirk creeping onto her face. “Is… Is it _really_ that small?”  
  
“Yes,” Ben replied, his cheeks practically glowing.  
  
“Wow, I had no idea!” Gwen giggled. “ _Now_ I get it! I should have guessed it would be so little when you said you cum really fast…”  
  
“Gwen, come on,” Ben muttered, squeezing his legs together. “It’s embarrassing…”  
  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed!” Gwen reassured him, stepping around the back of his chair and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “It’s really cute! There’s _nothing_ wrong with it! And besides, why would it even matter that it’s so small, anyway? I mean, it’s not like _you’re_ going to put it in _my_ butt, right?”  
  
Ben swallowed nervously at the realization that he would be on the receiving end of Gwen’s massive log of fuck-meat, but at the same time, he felt a bit excited. His cock twitched, and a little bit of pre-cum bubbled out of the tip.  
  
“You’re excited, aren’t you?” Gwen breathed, noticing her cousin’s reaction.  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Ben replied, a shiver running down his spine.  
  
“Well, what are we waiting for?” Gwen asked, her fingers slowly circling his nipples. “I’m ready if you are…”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Ben nodded and nervously got to his feet. He gripped the desk and bent over as Gwen slid the chair out of the way. Ben looked straight ahead, staring into the mirror at his newly prettied-up face while Gwen got into position behind him, hiking his skirt up and tugging his panties down to his thighs. He shivered, a jolt of sudden pleasure shooting through his body as her fingers caressed his tight little pouch, giving it a gentle squeeze and pushing him dangerously close to his peak.  
  
“Just relax, Ben,” Gwen purred, squeezing fresh, warm pre-cum out of her tip. “This is going to feel _wonderful…”_  
  
Ben took a deep breath, trying his best to keep his body loose and relaxed for Gwen as she rubbed her slick tip against her fingers. She spread his cheeks, revealing his pink, virgin anus, and pressed her fingertips against it, smearing slippery pre all over it. Ben gasped, shuddering at the sensation. No one had ever touched him like this before – and he had never experimented with anal masturbation, either – so the feeling was completely foreign to him; foreign, but incredibly, surprisingly pleasant. His mouth hung open as he gasped and squeaked softly, shivering as Gwen lubed him up with her own warm arousal. After a few more moments, he felt pressure against his puckered hole, and then Gwen’s finger slid inside.  
  
“ _Nnnghhh! G-GWEN!”_  
  
Ben squealed as his body went stiff. He felt his balls tighten as a brief surge of ecstasy ran from his core up his twitching shaft and shot out of his over-sensitive tip. He gasped and moaned while his O-ring clenched around Gwen’s finger, and his precious little cock twitched as a few tiny spurts of cum squirted from the tip, splattering onto the desktop. A few more shivers as he came down from his orgasm was all Ben got in the way of rest before his cousin continued.  
  
“Wow, already?” Gwen giggled, sliding her finger out a bit to make room for a second. “I didn’t expect you to cum _that_ early… I guessed you’d at least last until I put it in, but that’s fine…”  
  
“ _Nnnfff!_ I- I’m sorry,” Ben squeaked, moaning as a second arousal-slicked finger slipped into his tight hole. “It j-just felt so- _Ahhh…_ So _good!”_  
  
“It’s okay, Ben,” Gwen purred, slowly sliding her fingers back and forth inside her cousin’s butt. “Like I said, I think it’s really cute…”  
  
Ben bit his lip, moaning more loudly as Gwen worked his rear with her fingers. He clutched the desk tightly, rocking his hips back and forth in rhythm with Gwen’s movements while she finger-fucked him. She sped up a bit, but never went too fast, careful not to set him off again before the main event. Ben felt like he was too spent to cum again so soon, anyway, though the needy, aching stiffness in his shaft never went down.  
  
“Think you’re ready?” Gwen asked, sliding her fingers almost all the way out.  
  
“ _Mm-hm,”_ Ben squeaked, his voice tiny and nervous.  
  
“Take a deep breath,” Gwen instructed, pulling her fingers free.  
  
Gwen pressed her cockhead against Ben’s opening, giving herself a good squeeze to coax out a thick, slippery wad of pre-cum. She rubbed her tip all over Ben’s twitching, puckered ring, making sure to smear her arousal around as well as she could to help ease herself in. Finally, after her cousin had done as she told him and let out a big, nervous sigh, Gwen started to push. She applied only the slightest bit of pressure, careful to work her way in as gently as she could. Her thick, pinkish head poked against the puckered lips of Ben’s rear, spreading them just slightly as, slowly but surely, his resistance started to give out.  
  
“I- I feel it!” Ben whimpered, watching his face in the mirror. “It’s going in!”  
  
Gwen didn’t reply, biting her lip as she focused on penetrating Ben. Her head began to sink inside, bit by bit, and before long, she felt herself making real progress. Finally, with a soft _schlick,_ her cockhead slipped inside, popping Ben’s butt-cherry as he let out a whimper. Gwen held her position, taking a few moments to calm herself down and to let Ben get used to the feeling of having her inside him.  
  
“How does it feel?” she asked, her hands cupping his soft, round butt cheeks. “I’m finally inside…”  
  
“It f-feels good,” Ben answered in a girly squeak. “I… I look like such a girly boy…”  
  
Gwen couldn’t help but chuckle, fully agreeing with Ben’s observation as she saw his reflection. He certainly looked the part; he looked almost just like her, and he easily could have passed for a girl to any stranger. If the look on his face, an expression of pure joy and lust, was any indication, Gwen would have guessed that Ben was much more than pleased with his new appearance – not to mention the big, fat cock sliding into his ass.  
  
“I’m pushing it deeper now,” Gwen said. “Just tell me if it gets uncomfortable…”  
  
She pushed her hips forward more, sinking more and more of her thick, throbbing cock into Ben’s tight little boypussy. Ben shuddered and moaned as, inch by inch, he was filled by his cousin’s warm meat. His mouth hung open, and his tongue flopped out as Gwen penetrated him. He could only stare at his reflection, less and less ashamed by the moment of what a slutty little boy-whore he looked like.  
  
“ _Mmf, fuck!”_ Gwen hissed, squeezing Ben’s soft, squishable butt. “I need to go all the way in! I can’t take it anymore!”  
  
She slid herself in all the way, firmly but gently, until she was bottomed out. Her fat, heaving balls rested against Ben’s small, tight purse, and as she drove her shaft as deep as it would go, her hips _smacked_ against her cousin’s rear, sending a jiggle through his butt-fat. Ben could only moan wordlessly, drooling as he shivered in ecstasy, losing control again from the sensation of Gwen’s cock coming to rest against his prostate. He came harder than before, his boy-clit twitching wildly as fresh, warm spunk dribbled from the tip instead of shooting out this time. His small, thin load leaked onto the floor between his feet, and he panted, his breath misting on the mirror as the pleasure from his third near-consecutive premature release washed over his body and his boy-cunt squeezed Gwen’s cock.  
  
“I f-f-feel it,” Ben groaned, drool bubbling down his chin. “I-It’sh _shoooo deep!”_  
  
Gwen gave his rear another firm squeeze, pulling her hips back in preparation for her first real thrust. She exhaled, trying her best to compose herself and stave off her own climax as Ben’s stretched pucker continued to clench around her as it tried to wink closed. She held her position for a second, and then drove her hips forward.  
  
“ _GGGUUUOOOOHHHHH!!!”_  
  
Ben went cross-eyed, and the desk rattled as Gwen slammed into him. He could feel his balls pulsing desperately as the sudden burst of pleasure forced them to pump out a fresh load. He squirted this time, firing off two skinny ropes of cum onto the desk as his boypussy clamped down around the base of Gwen’s shaft. His pucker couldn’t hold her, though, and she pulled back again, groaning at the sensation of Ben’s tightly-gripping lips as she started to fuck him in earnest. She quickly fell into a rhythm, rocking back and forth, drilling Ben’s tight, girly butt as he practically lost his mind to ecstasy.  
  
“ _AH! AH! AH! AH! YES! YES! YESH! YESSHHHH!!!”_  
  
Ben’s babbling was becoming more and more slurred, and his face was getting sluttier and sluttier as his body was wracked by what was essentially a nonstop orgasm. His stiff, aching boy-clit throbbed and pulsed, swinging in time with Gwen’s thrusts as jizz oozed weakly from the tip. His cum ended up being flung all over the floor, swinging wildly as his cock flopped around between his legs. Gwen didn’t let up at all, holding her steady rhythm even as her cousin’s ass squeezed around her and tried to suck her in.  
  
“ _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Gwen grunted, sweat beginning to dot her forehead. “Ben, you’re so _tight!_ I don’t know how much longer I can last!”  
  
“ _NNAAGH! GGGUAHHH!!! AAHHH! AAHHH!!! D-DO IIIITTT!!!”_ Ben begged, slurring his tongue flopping around. “ _CUM INSHIIIIDE MEEEE!!! CUM INSHIDE MY ASSPUSSY!!! AH! AHH! AHHHH!!!”_  
  
Gwen gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, desperately pumping away as she sped her thrusts as much as she could, filling the room with loud, rhythmic _claps._ She fucked and fucked as hard and as fast as she could, driving all nine inches of her fat girlcock deep into Ben with each thrust until she couldn’t possibly hold back any longer. With one last, drawn-out grunt, Gwen buried herself inside Ben’s tight, twitching boy-cunt up to her hilt and let the pleasure take over, finally surrendering to her climax. Her big, silky balls were pressed firmly against Ben’s tight pouch, and they pulsed strongly as she came. Her shaft bulged with cum, swelling as she pumped her load into Ben’s guts. She grunted with each shot, shivering as she squirted fat, thick ropes of hot spunk deep inside Ben.  
  
“ _Aaahhh, fuuuck!”_ Gwen moaned, gasping sharply. “Do you like that, Ben? _Mmmfff!!!_ How does it feel to get your slutty little boypussy knocked up?”  
  
Ben didn’t – or coultn’t – answer. Cross-eyed and drooling, his world was a blur of pleasure and cum. His boy-clit leaked pathetic little dribbles of cum as Gwen pumped him full of her own thick cream. His belly swelled slightly, and wordless, incoherent babbles were the only sounds aside from dumb moans that escaped his lips. It was only after Gwen’s climax had died down and her cock stopped twitching that Ben’s nonstop orgasm finally came to an end. He slumped forward, resting his face in the puddle of cum he’d squirted onto the desk as his knees quivered and all the achiness that his body had ignored finally caught up with him. He was sore, but in a strangely pleasant way – especially in his butt.  
  
“Th-That… That f-felt… _SO_ good,” Ben panted, letting his tongue flop out again into his own cum.  
  
“Yeah,” Gwen gasped, slowly pulling her cock out of her cousin’s cream-filled butt. “It was… _Phew!_ It was _great…_ You were great…”  
  
With a wet _plop,_ Gwen’s shaft came free, unplugging Ben’s freshly-deflowered, winking boypussy. Hot, sticky jizz dribbled out of his hole and ran down his thighs, bubbling out in a steady flow as he sighed contentedly. Gwen leaned down on top of him, grabbing his hand and nuzzling his cheek before giving him a quick little kiss on the forehead.  
  
“After we get cleaned up,” she began, the same twinkle from earlier in her eye. “Do you maybe want to take a nap?”  
  
“A nap?” Ben asked, still huffing and puffing as he caught his breath.  
  
“Yeah,” Gen replied, giggling softly. “Clothes optional.”  
  
Ben smiled, and as he pushed a thick wad of spunk out of his stretched-out butt, he squeezed Gwen’s hand.  
  
“Only if you take me shopping for some new clothes,” he said.  
  
Gwen smirked, kissed his forehead one more time, and ruffled his hair.  
  
“Deal.”


End file.
